Security systems are in widespread use in residential and commercial markets. These devices control ingress through doors to secured areas, such as a building or other secured space, by requiring certain authorized credentials. Existing security systems may include a sensor for determining whether a door is open or closed. While this type of sensor may be able to detect whether the door is open or closed, existing sensors are not able to provide exact door orientation. For example, existing sensors cannot determine whether a door is merely slightly ajar or completely open. Additionally, existing sensor cannot report on a previous orientation of the door. Moreover, installation of existing sensors can be time consuming and aesthetically unpleasing. For example, installers often are forced to separately install a magnet to a door and a magnetic sensor to molding surrounding the door (or visa versa). Although sensors are available in different colors to try to blend in with the door and molding colors, it can still have an unsightly appearance.